


Midnight Tradition

by strawberrylovely



Category: Shance - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years, One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, Traditions, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: Lance goes to a New Years party and meets a guy named Shiro. They may be strangers, but they kiss at midnight anyway. After the party, Lance doesn’t think he’ll ever see Shiro again. That is until the next New Years party when the two meet again and a tradition starts.





	Midnight Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> i can’t believe i actually finished a holiday fic on the holiday when it’s still relevant lmao

Lance had come to this party by himself. He thought, what better way to spend the new year than surrounded by a bunch of drunk people watching the ball drop on TV?

Well, it was better than being alone, anyway.

He walked around the large house looking for his friend Hunk who had invited him, but the guy was no where to be seen. In fact, none of the people at the party were people that Lance knew. The whole place was crowded full of strangers and it made Lance feel uneasy. Thankfully, the house had a large patio in the back, so he went outside to get some fresh air.

Outside was a little cold, but nothing Lance couldn’t handle for a bit while he took a breather from the crowd. He saw a few single fireworks going off from a distance — probably from some kids that set them off early in excitement. After a few minutes, Lance checked the time. 11:56pm. The new year would be happening in only a few more minutes, which meant he should probably go back inside to watch the ball drop.

As he was turning around to go back inside, he felt a large chest collide with his that knocked him down onto the hard wood of the patio.

“Dude, are you okay?” a voice above Lance called.

Lance groaned as he sat up, taking a look at the person that had run into him.

It was a guy, tall and buff but with the most beautiful face Lance had ever seen.

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine,” Lance finally said after he’d ogled the man enough.

He started to get up when the stranger bent over and lended a hand towards him. He took it, and the guy pulled him up easily, having no trouble in helping Lance to stand.

“I’m so sorry,” the guy said.

“It’s okay. I wasn’t watching where I was going,” Lance replied.

“It’s nice to meet you! I’m Shiro.”

“Lance.”

Shiro was smiling at Lance with the biggest expression and a very flushed face. Lance couldn’t tell if he was just a really happy person or drunk. Or possibly both.

“If you don’t mind me saying this, Lance,” Shiro said, “I think you are very attractive.”

So drunk, then.

“Thank you,” Lance blushed. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

“ONE MINUTE TO MIDNIGHT!” a voice from inside yelled.

“We should probably get in there,” Lance said, gesturing towards the door.

Shiro nodded and let Lance lead him to the back of the couch where everyone else was. They couldn’t really see the TV since there were so many people, but it was the thought that counted.

“Hey,” Shiro said, turning to Lance. “This is gonna be super weird because I know we just met, but honestly I’ve had a couple of drinks and you’re really attractive and I really need the luck for the new year, so I was wondering if maybe you’d want to be my New Year’s kiss?”

Lance was taken aback. He had come here for New Years as an obligation to a friend. He never thought he’d be asked to be someone’s midnight kiss, let alone the cutest guy he’d ever met.

“Uh...”

“Ten... Nine... Eight...”

It was now or never, and Lance didn’t know what had gotten into him, but something inside him made him nod his head at Shiro’s proposition.

“Y-Yeah, let’s do it,” he said.

Shiro smiled and they both turned their bodies to face each other as the last seconds of the year were counted down.

“Three... Two... One... Happy New Year!”

Shiro put his hand on Lance’s face and Lance leaned up slightly. Their lips connected and Lance felt a new rush of heat flow through him. Shiro’s lips tasted like whiskey and peppermint and Lance felt like he could get drunk just from kissing him — and he liked it.

When they pulled away, it was like reality came crashing back and the sounds and smells of the party flooded Lance’s senses again. Maybe it was just the adrenaline talking, but that had been the best kiss he’d ever had in his life. Shiro’s cheeks were lightly flushed and it was the most beautiful sight in the world. Lance had a sudden wish that he could see it more often, but he quickly remembered that he hadn’t even known this guy for ten minutes and the feeling passed.

He thought about asking Shiro for his number, and was about to do it when Hunk came up and hugged him.

“Dude! You made it! Happy New Year!” the man said.

Lance was still in a daze from the kiss, so he barely said a ‘Happy New Year’ to Hunk before looking back to Shiro. Except, Shiro wasn’t where he just was. He’d disappeared.

Lance looked around hurriedly, trying to find his first kiss of the new year when finally he spotted him about to walk out the front door.

“Shiro!” he called.

The man turned around and made eye contact with Lance, that big smile of his still plastered on his face.

“Happy New Year!” Shiro said over the crowd.

Lance smiled and nodded in reply, knowing he wouldn’t be able to catch up with Shiro as he walked through the door, never to be seen again.

—

The year went by quickly, and Lance had gone on many dates since January 1st and was even in a few relationships. None of them lasted, however, so when December rolled around, Lance ended up being single again.

Hunk’s Annual New Years party was coming up, and he had invited Lance and just about half of their state to attend. Lance remembered the party from the previous year. Meeting the stranger named Shiro and then kissing him at midnight. It was such a good idea at the time, but now Lance looked back at it and laughed at how ridiculous it was. When the night of the party finally came, Lance didn’t even entertain the thought of seeing Shiro again.

Lance was chilling over by the snack table, trying to stay away from the cold outside and the drunks inside. He had his drink in his hand, and was chomping on some pretzels when a familiar face walked by and he nearly choked on air.

“Shiro?” Lance said, hoping the man could hear him over the noise.

Shiro did turn, and when he saw Lance, a mischievous smile grew on his face.

“Lance. My midnight kiss from last year.”

“That’s me.”

“How have you been, dude?” Shiro asked.

“Good! How about you?”

“The same.”

“I see you’re a little more put together than last year,” Lance joked.

“Hey, what can I say? Last year was a rough year for me. This year was better.”

“I’m glad. It’s great to see you again,” Lance said, hoping his blush wasn’t too noticeable in the dim party lights.

“You too, man! Never imagined _I’d_ ever see _you_ again. But I’m glad I did,” Shiro said.

“Honestly, I’m a little surprised you remember me.”

“Of course I remember you! How could I forget the greatest kiss of my life?”

So Shiro had thought that too, huh.

Lance didn’t know what prompted him to say what he said next, but it surprised him just as much as it surprised Shiro.

“Well, if you don’t have anyone else to celebrate the new year with, I’d be happy to be your midnight kiss again this year.”

Shiro looked at him with raised eyebrows, and part of Lance wanted to take back what he’d just said and go lock himself in a bathroom for the rest of the night.

“Sounds great,” Shiro finally said, relieving Lance from his inner panic.

The minutes carried on and soon everyone at the party was gathering in the living room for the countdown.

“Ready?” Shiro asked Lance as the countdown began.

“You bet.”

Lance got into position, putting his hands on either side of Shiro’s shoulders to wait.

“Three... Two... One... Happy New Year!” the whole party screamed.

Lance leaned up, just like the year before, and allowed Shiro to cup his face as they pressed their lips together. It was a short kiss, leaving much to be desired, but it was perfect for two near strangers.

“That was great,” Lance said over the noise after they’d pulled apart.

“Yeah, it was,” Shiro smiled. “Maybe we can do it again next year.”

“Sure! Uh actually, I was wondering if I could have your num-“

Just then, a couple of girls ran past the two of them, knocking into Shiro and accidentally pouring one of their drinks all over the man.

“I’m so sorry!” the girl slurred before she was pulled along, giggling with her friends.

“Agh, gross,” Shiro said, shaking off his soaked hand.

“Dude! That sucks. Do you want to go wash up in the bathroom?”

“Nah, I think I just want to leave. I mean, it’s already past midnight so there’s no real reason to stay.”

“Yeah, I don’t blame you. I’ll probably leave soon myself,” Lance said, hiding his disappointment of Shiro leaving. “Ugh, I’m sorry this night kinda turned sour at the end.”

“It’s okay,” Shiro said, smiling over at Lance. “I got a sweet kiss so it makes it all better.”

The man winked and gave a gentle punch to Lance’s shoulder before he turned to leave. Lance was too embarrassed at the compliment to say anything else, so he just stood there blushing and watched Shiro walk away.

Moments later it dawned on him that he never actually asked Shiro for his number, and he mentally berated himself.

Well, there was always next year.

—

It sort of became a tradition, Lance and Shiro meeting up at Hunk’s party and kissing at midnight. Somehow, they were always both single and available to continue the tradition. It went on for a few years, and every time Lance either forgot or was distracted or too shy to ask for Shiro’s number.

This year, something changed.

“Hey, I think the countdown’s about to start,” Lance said, pointing behind him to the growing crowd in the living room.

“Why don’t we go out to the patio instead of the living room this year?” Shiro asked.

“Oh, alright.”

Lance followed Shiro onto the patio. When they got to a good, open spot, Shiro turned to face him.

“We’ve been doing this for what, five, six years now?”

“Yeah, this will be our sixth year,” Lance confirmed.

“Don’t you think it’s strange that every year we do this yet we still barely know each other? And every year somehow we’re both single.”

“Yeah, it is a little weird, but that’s our ‘thing,’ I guess,” Lance said.

“What if it wasn’t our ‘thing’ anymore?” Shiro said and a sense of dread washed over Lance.

Great. Not only can he not keep a girlfriend or boyfriend throughout the year, but now the guy he’s been kissing as tradition once a year is tired of him too.

“Every year we do this,” Shiro continued, “and every year I go home wishing I could see you more. Every year I wish you weren’t just some stranger that I kiss at midnight.”

“What do you mean?” Lance asked, his spirits lifting the more Shiro spoke.

“I still want to kiss you at midnight, but I want to keep kissing you tomorrow, and the day after, and a year from now. Except not as a stranger, but as someone special to me.”

“You mean, like a boyfriend?”

“Yeah, like a boyfriend,” Shiro agreed.

Lance took Shiro’s hand and smiled up at him.

“Well, I think you should take me on a date first, then we can talk about the whole ‘boyfriend’ thing once we get to know each other a little better.”

“Sounds perfect,” Shiro smiled back.

“Ten... Nine... Eight...” the countdown from the house began.

“Looks like it’s almost midnight,” Lance said.

He put his arms on Shiro’s shoulders in anticipation, just like he’d done every year previous. He expected Shiro to put a hand to his cheek like normal, but instead, Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist and pulled him close.

Oh. So it was _that_ kind of kiss.

The countdown behind them came to an end, and Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck to pull him down before crashing their lips together. This kiss was different than the past five years of kisses. This kiss wasn’t just some well wishes for the new year, it was a promise of more to come, of hidden desires and passions, and of breaking old traditions to create new ones.

When Lance finally pulled away, the smile on his mouth felt painful from how big and happy it was.

“Happy New Year,” he whispered in the space between their lips.

“Happy New Year,” Shiro echoed before diving back in for another kiss.

—

A year later, Lance and Shiro were at their own New Years celebration. The TV with the Times Square ball was on as background noise in Lance’s apartment. Neither boy was paying attention, however, for they were too caught up in each other’s warm embrace as they slow-danced around the living room.

They only noticed the time when the people from the television started their countdown. At the strike of midnight, Shiro pulled Lance closer to him and pressed their lips together softly.

“Happy New Year,” he said quietly.

“Shiro, I love you, but that only means it’s the new year in New York. We’ve still got a few more hours to go,” Lance teased lightly.

“Well then I guess I’ll have to kiss you at every strike of midnight in every time zone.”

“That’s a lot of kisses,” Lance said.

“Are you complaining?”

“No. I’d kiss you at the strike of every hour of every day,” Lance said, kissing Shiro again to prove his point before resting his head on his boyfriend’s chest as they continued swaying.

“Sounds like a good year to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year!! i hope 2018 is good for you!! <3
> 
> If you like this fic, please leave a comment, and maybe consider buying me a [coffee!](http://ko-fi.com/natdashg)


End file.
